Lament
by WRATH77
Summary: A cruel phrase leaves the zombie duo apart for awhile, but then Kakuzu realizes that some things shouldn't be said. Kakuzu/Hidan R&R
1. Words That are not to be Said

Setsuna was sharpening her knives in her room when she heard arguing from next door. She sighed to herself.

Hidan and Kakuzu were arguing again.

She knows what it's about. The zombie duo came back from a mission and they were arguing about tactics. Hidan set off an alarm with his reckless killing and they barely escaped. So, now, Kakuzu was mad as hell at Hidan and was yelling at him loudly. She looked through a crack on the wall to see the scene.

"Dammit, Hidan! It would have been fine if you didn't kill that guy!" he yelled.

"Hey, I fuckin killed the target, didn't I?" retorted Hidan.

"Yeah, while hundreds of other ninjas were after us! We barely fulfilled the mission!"

"Well, if you weren't so slow, we would have been finished with this mission days ago!"

"Well, I'm not a fuckin reckless idiot like you!"

"Fuck you, Kakuzu!"

Setsuna could see the two men were fuming and almost expected blows to be exchanged.

"Shit, I should have killed you when I had the chance." Kakuzu said vehemently.

"Well, guess what, fucktard? I can't die!" Hidan yelled, "So, get used to it."

"Yeah, well you know what? I wish you will do me a favor and just die."

"Funny, I thought you actually cared about me."

"I don't give a shit about you! I don't give a fuck if you ever die!"

Setsuna saw Hidan's face changed for a moment and she knew that Kakuzu went too far. Hidan then sneered at Kakuzu.

"Go fuck yourself." Hidan said softly and then stormed out of the room, slamming the door. Setsuna turned around and slides down the wall to the floor. This wasn't going to end well.

A week has passed since the fight and the whole organization could fell the tension between them. It was suffocating.

The two men hadn't spoken or even looked at each other in the face since then.

Setsuna was in her room reading a book, waiting for Hidan to return from his solo mission. She wanted to talk to him about trying to talk to Kakuzu.

Suddenly, Setsuna felt a jolt through her. She ran to her closet, opening it and pushing all her clothes to the side. When she first came to the Akatsuki, she told Pein of her shamanic abilities and grabbed a part of chakra from each of the members. She put them in candles, which the flames will constantly burn, showing that each member was alive. So, when Setsuna saw the candles, she gasped.

Hidan's flame was out.

AN: My first multi-chapter fic. With Kakuhidan and more air time of my OC Setsuna. I also anted to show Setsuna's ability as a shaman. I will put a new chapter every week, so stay tuned! And I ended it on a cliffhanger, Enjoy! I don't own Naruto, but Setsuna is mine!


	2. What To Take Back

Setsuna stared at the smoking candle for what seemed like hours and then she sprinted to Kakuzu's room. She slammed the door open, shocking the older nin who was counting money.

"Setsuna! What do you want?" he yelled out.

"S-S-Sempai! Hi-Hidan-n-nii…his…candle…" she stuttered out.

Kakuzu looked at her in confusion and then his eyes widened. All the members knew about Setsuna's candles and her abilities, so he knows what they represent.

"What about Hidan's candle?"

"Its…out." She said softly, "His flame…is out."

Kakuzu's body stiffened and as he stared at Setsuna.

"You're…joking, right? You're joking, Setsuna."

Setsuna looked at Kakuzu and grabbed his arm.

"I could check though. I could locate him." Setsuna exclaimed. She then did a tiger seal and closed her eyes in concentration. She then reopened them.

"I found him and I can get us there."

Before Kakuzu knew it, Setsuna summoned shadows and all he saw was black.

When Kakuzu could see again, he was in a forest, which he recognized that was near the base. It was raining and he noticed Setsuna sprinted off. He didn't go after her, for his stomach was still lurching from the transportation. He then heard her scream;

"HIDAN-NII!"

He ran to where he heard her voice and went into a clearing. There were corpses and blood everywhere. That's when he saw Setsuna kneeling over a body holding a 3 bladed scythe. Hidan must have been ambushed on his way back from the mission. Setsuna then looked at him with a horrified expression.

"S-Sempai, I think he's dead."

Kakuzu growled and pushed Setsuna aside. He knelt down and started shaking Hidan.

"_Hidan can't be dead."_ He thought _"He's immortal. He can't die."_

"Hidan! Hidan, you idiot! Wake up!" he said, shaking him harder.

"I said wake up!" he yelled and pulled Hidan forward. That's when he got a good look at Hidan's face.

Hidan's face was ash white and was contorted to one of mute surprise. But what really caught the bounty hunter's attention were his eyes, which were wide open. He had seen it many times before.

They were glazed over. The sign of a dead man.

"Hidan." Kakuzu whispered "You're not dead, right? Please…please…wake up."

He then started to shake Hidan's corpse, tears streaming down his face.

"Hidan!" he yelled "You know I didn't mean it, right? When I said I didn't care if you died….I didn't mean it. Please, I didn't mean it!"

Kakuzu pulled Hidan close and started screaming.

"Hidan, wake up! Please, wake up!"

He then started sobbing into Hidan's hair.

"Please…" he whispered "Please…wake up."

Setsuna stood a small distance from the scene. She never had seen Kakuzu so desperate or so grieved before. A hundred thoughts were going through her mind, but the same question kept going through her mind; how did Hidan lose his immortality?

She decided to figure it out later, for she joined Kakuzu with her own tears.

AN: Another chapter, a really angtsy one too. Forgive me if Kakuzu is too OOC, but hes grieving and I wanted to show that. In one of my other stories, it explains why Setsuna calls Hidan and Kakuzu by those honorifics. The shadow-teleportation thing is just anther show of Setsuna's abilities. I don't own Naruto, but Setsuna is mine!


	3. Grief Stricken

Setsuna had no idea how long her and Kakuzu been walking back to the base. She solemnly looked at Kakuzu, who was completely stone-faced as he carried Hidan's body. She sniffled as she recollects on the recent events.

After she and Kakuzu cried, she informed Pein about Hidan and went to Kakuzu to tell him to bring Hidan's body back to the base. She had to give him a few good shakes to get his attention and when she did, all he did was nodded and slowly got up.

When they finally got to the base, it was silent as a graveyard. All the members were looking at them with grief and sadness in their eyes. Tobi was in a corner sobbing uncontrollably and Konan was sobbing behind Pein. Setsuna scanned the room and she noticed Deidara wasn't there. She went up to Sasori as Kakuzu took Hidan's body to the infirmary.

"Sasori…where is Deidara-kun?" she asked.

Sasori looks at her solemnly and tilted his head to their room.

"When we got…the news…Deidara went inside our room and started crying. He hasn't been out since."

Setsuna nodded and went to the artists' room and opened the door. Deidara was sitting on the floor, crying into his knees. When Setsuna closed the door, Deidara looked up, his face tear stained. They looked at each other for a moment and ran into each others arms, bursting into fresh new tears. They cried and cried for the one they loved as a brother.

They cried for about an hour, with Itachi silently checking up on them. The two young members could hear through the walls that there was nothing they could do for Hidan. Setsuna knew that despite all their fights, Kakuzu and Hidan loved each other deeply. Without Hidan, Kakuzu is going to lose his entire grip on reality and will not want to continue living.

The pair sat in silence and suddenly, Setsuna sprang up and went to the door.

"S-Setsuna, whats wrong, un?" Deidara asked

"I…I think I know a way." Setsuna said her eyes wide with realization and energy.

"For what, un?" Deidara said in confusion.

"I know a way to bring Hidan-nii back." She said, leaving the room with a stunned Deidara.

AN: Hah, I ended on a cliffhanger. Yeah, I put the Akatsuki as this dysfunctional family and they are all very sad that he died. I put that Deidara and Setsuna were the closest to him. Augh, the angst. Stay tuned! I don't own Naruto, but Setsuna is mine.


	4. Preparation

An hour later, Deidara finally decided to go to Setsuna's room. Just as he was about to knock, Setsuna opened the door.

"Oh Deidara-kun, come in." she said moving aside to let the bomber in. Deidara looked around the room and notices that all her furniture was moved against the wall. There was also a large pentagram drawn on the floor.

"S-Setsuna, what is this, un?"

"There is only one person that's knows why Hidan is dead and that is Jashin."

Deidara looks at Setsuna with wide eyes. He knew her shamanic abilities were powerful, but to meet a god?

"You mean…you're going to summon him, un?"

Setsuna shook her head.

"No, I'm going to meet him. In the spirit world."

She chuckled slightly when she saw Deidara's jaw dropped. She then placed a cup of water on the left point of the pentagram, a plant on the right point, a lantern with a flame inside on the top point, a balloon on the bottom left point and she conjured some lightening and put it a jar. She laid that on the final point.

"Ok, all the elements are in place."

She then drew some runes in the circle.

"All the runes are in place."

Sestuna then laid down in the middle of the circle.

"Dei, watch over me." She said, looking at Deidara somberly. He nodded as Setsuna slammed her palms flat to the circle and pushed her chakra into it. The circle glowed white and her body suddenly convulsed for a moment and then she fell back down limply. The blonde bomber took her hand and squeezed.

"Please, Setsuna, un." Deidara said "Bring Hidan back,un."

Setsuna opened her eyes and stands up. She looks around, seeing nothing but black.

"Jashin!" she yelled out "Jashin!"

She then growled and started screaming.

"Jashin, you bastard!" she screamed out "Where are you?"

"Ke, Ke, Ke, are you looking for me?"

Setsuna turned around and gasped.

Behind her was what seemed like man, who seemed like he was 7ft tall and looked around 25 years of age. He had red eyes and white skin like a corpse. He was covered in black robes with a red lining. He had black wild hair and he had a circle with a triangle made by blood on his chest. He had a grin on his face that looked malicious.

This was Jashin, the evil god.

AN: Mwa, ha, ha! Another cliffhanger. About the pentagram, I read somewhere that the 5 elements are wood, air, water, fire and lightening. If I got it wrong, I'm terribly sorry. I like how I described Jashin, though. I don't own Naruto, but Setsuna is mine! Stay tuned!


	5. Confronting the Evil God

Setsuna stood her ground as Jashin bended down and leered at her.

"What's a little girl like you doing here?"

"I've come for a question."

Jashin stood up and grinned at her.

"Oh, what is that?"

"Why did you take away Hidan's immortality?"

The god looked at Setsuna with disbelief on his face. He was stunned that some short kid was asking him such a direct question. That's when he noticed her chakra; it was that of a shaman. He realized that he couldn't do anything to her, since she protected herself when she came here. He kneeled down and touched Setsuna's cheek, which immediately turned cold, as he sneered

"Why do you want to know about that heathen?"

Setsuna swatted his hand away and growled.

"How did Hidan ever betray you? He was always devoted to his faith."

Jashin stood up and growled.

"Hidan has broken one of the most important rules. A rule to stay pure; a true jashinist from sin. Instead, he throws himself to a sinner, a man no less!"

Setsuna blinked and she looked at the god with wide eyes.

"Are you telling me you took Hidan's immortality because…he's with Kakuzu?"

"Yes and from what I could see, I did him a favor."

Setsuna knew he was referring to the frequent fights between the two mercenaries. She then remembered Kakuzu sobbing over Hidan's body and begging him to give a second chance. She thought that no matter what, Hidan was Kakuzu's reason for living. Without Hidan, Kakuzu will fall apart.

"Let Hidan come back. Kakuzu loves him, he honestly does. Besides you need Hidan."

Jashin turned and sneered at Setsuna.

"And why do I need that heathen?"

"Because from what I know, a god has more power from the faith of its followers. I also know there are very rare worshippers of you and they are not as devoted as Hidan was. If anything, you fuckin exist because Hidan believes in you."

Setsuna glared at a quiet Jashin, who glared right back. They were like that for a few moments, until Jashin lost eye contact. She smirked, she knew she won.

"You have a point, but he still in a relationship with a heathen." The god pointed out.

"So does everyone else." Setsuna shot back "It called human nature."

She then sighed as she rubbed her forehead.

"Hidan needs to be loved and to love. That's what makes him human" she said softly.

Jashin stares at the white-haired girl and sighed. He knew she was right. No matter what type of carnage you have committed, deep down, you still need emotional needs.

"Fine, Hidan will come back. But, if he doesn't follow the other ru-"

"Yeah, Yeah, I get it." Setsuna said, cutting him off, which earned her a glare from Jashin. She then did a hand sign and smiled at Jashin.

"Later" she said as her vision went black.

She woke up in her room again and sat up. Deidara stared at her in wonder and fear.

"So…did you speak to Jashin, un?"

Setsuna nodded.

"Yes."

"And,un?"

She looked at Deidara with a small smile.

"He said that he'll bring Hidan back."

Deidara's face turned to one of shock and then to tired relief.

"Oh, thank god, un. So, when, un?"

"I don't know," she said "He didn't say-"

Suddenly, there was loud cry heard in the base. The two members looked a t each other and ran off to find the source.

AN: Dun, Dun, Dun. Setsuna talking to Jashin! Sorry if you were expecting a badass scene but I'm more of an emotional person. Its true, I looked it up. A god does get strength from its followers and since Jashinism is rare, Jasin isn't really that strong. I like how I put Setsuna, she has the balls to flip off a god. Another cliffhanger, hah! Stay tuned! I don't own Naruto, but Setsuna is mine!


	6. Jashinist Revival

Setsuna and Deidara ran through the halls of the Akatsuki base and went to the infirmary. They slammed the doors open and gasped.

Hidan was sitting up on the bed, panting. He looked at them, looking just as surprised as they were. He then smiled at them.

"Hey."

The duo ran to the jashinist and hugged him, tears flowing from their eyes. They were crying from relief, relief to see their friend back to life.

Later, Kakuzu wass in front of the infirmary door. It had been two hours since Hidan came back to life.

Setsuna explained to all of them what she did; speaking to Jashin and whatnot, and everyone went to see the albino. Everyone, but Kakuzu. He was too shocked and ashamed to see Hidan; for he was the reason Hidan lost his immortality and the last words that he said to him. The only reason he's here now is because Kisame convinced him to. He breathed out and entered the room. Hidan was still sitting in the bed; Setsuna and Deidara sitting next to him. The three young members stared at the banker, then Setsuna motioned to Deidara and they both left the room, leaving the two men alone.

"Hey...how are you?" Kakuzu said quietly.

Hidan shrugged and patted a space next to him.

"Sit with me, Kakuzu."

Kakuzu went and sat next Hidan; not daring to look at his face, for there were so many emotions raging inside of him. When he finally did, he looked at the albino with grief and sadness.

"Hidan, I…what I said before you…"

"Kakuzu, we were pissed at each other…"

Suddenly, Kakuzu cupped Hidan's face and made him look at him. Hidan was a little afraid of the depth of emotions in the green eyes.

"Hidan, I truly care about you. I love you. I didn't want the last thing I said on this earth was that I didn't care. When you…died…I felt my whole world crashing down. You were everything to me and…I. Just. Lost. You."

Kakuzu released Hidan and looked down. Hidan stared at the bounty hunter, surprised by the emotional speech.

"Why did you tell me this now?"

Kakuzu looked up in confusion. Hidan continues.

"Kakuzu, you never tell me this kind of shit. You never told me I matter, much less this much. Why did I had to die so you could tell me all this?"

Kakuzu looked down sighing. He knew Hidan was right. He was always took his lover for granted, always thinking Hidan will always be with him no matter what. He never really treated him well, always thinking he knew what Hidan wanted. He apparently never asked Hidan, always assuming he knew what he thought. Kakuzu was surprised Hidan hasn't already dumped him.

"If you don't want to-"

"I'm not saying I want to be apart." Hidan said, cutting him off, "I just want to know I matter to you."

Kakuzu stared at Hidan, then lunged and kissed him furiously. Tears slid down as he released the albinos' lips.

"Hidan, I'm so sorry. I'm so…"

"Shhh, don't say anything else. Nothing else. Just love me."

The pair kissed again, with violet and blue eyes watching them through a crack in the door, smiling.

Time has passed and the zombie team's relationship is better. They still argue, but they never go beyond that as they use to. They both make sure that both know what they meant to each other.

Hidan became closer to Setsuna and Deidara, for they went to such great lengths to bring their friend back.

All was well.

AN:Finally, the last chapter! Of course I brought Hidan back; we can't live without our crazy zealot. Yeah, I had to make Kakuzu emotional again; alot things needed to be said. I don't know about the ending sentence, it seems very…ominous. Ah well.

And what is the lesson here. Don't take anything for granted, because the next thing you know, they could be taken away from you.

Thanks for reading this!

I don't own Naruto, but setsuna is mine.


End file.
